Returning Draco's Wand
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: Harry returns Draco Malfoy's wand to him after he is cleared by the ministry. Drarry HC from Harry's POV, super fluffy, and cute. :)


Harry was standing outside a tiny apartment building. He had gotten the address from the ministry of magic after black mailing them a bit. Apartment number three belonged to Draco Malfoy. After the war he had been cleared along with his mother, but Luciuswas sent to prison. The ministry had left them with next to nothing, and that was why Malfoy could be found in such a dinky ugly apartment building walked up to the building and rang the number three bell.

"Hello who is it?" Came Draco Malfoy's voice through the intercom. Harry pressed down the button.

"It's Harry." He said trying to contain the nerves from his voice.

"Harry. Uh, as in Potter?" Draco said the tone of surprise discernible even through the intercom.

"Yes." was all Harry said in reply. There was a buzz and the door swung open to allow him entrance. Apartment three was on the second floor, but it took less then a minute to arrive. Malfoy was standing there waiting with the door open. The shock in his features was palpable.

"Hi. So what brings you to my abode?" Malfoy said the last bit with obvious distaste. He was not used to living in such a run down place, and probably felt it was beneath him.

"I have something to give you. May I come in please?" Harry didn't want to talk in the hall where anyone could pass by.

"If you must I suppose. I'm sorry for the general aroma of the place. I can't exactly do anything about it." Harry heard the I wish I could do something about it in his words. He couldn't exactly feel bad for Malfoy because Harry had experienced living under stairs before, and this was probably not nearly as bad. He was led into the apartment which did in fact smell of burnt toast, and stale tobacco. The color scheme was awful, something that came out of the sixties or seventies by the looks of it. Draco gestured for him to sit on the couch, it was extremely itchy.

"Malfoy I know it's been a year since the war, but I heard that you were finally cleared two weeks ago. I'm sorry about your father." Harry was trying to ease into conversation with Malfoy. He had never really had a proper conversation with him, and wanted to keep it civilized.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Potter. We chose the wrong side, and got what we deserved. If it weren't for you my mother and I would also be in Azkaban. Please don't apologize for helping us. I shall get us some tea" Draco was more blunt than Harry had expected.

"I-Okay. Thanks, I like mine black." Harry didn't really want tea, but he decided it would be easier just to be polite at the moment. Draco left for the kitchen, and a few short minutes later returned with a tea tray. He handed Harry his tea then sat down on the arm chair.

"So Potter what is it that you have for me? I am not very inclined to accept anymore favors from you. I already owe you enough." Draco said this in a business like tone. Harry knew however that Draco would want this. He pulled the 12 inch hawthorn wand from his pocket and held it out in front of him, flat on his palm. The boys eyes widened with longing.

"Harry. Y-you are returning this to me? My wand, but why now?"

"Here take it. I chose to wait until you were cleared because it would have been pointless if they were just going to snap it anyway." Harry said and then thrust it into Draco's hand. He could tell that Draco was lost for words in his surprise, and joy. Draco took the wand, and held it tight in his hand. Red sparks shot out as the wand rejoiced at being reunited with his true master.

"I'm not sure what to say. Thank you, Harry. I really will never be able to give you anything in return." There was a small tear in the corner of Draco's eye, but he blinked it away as quickly as he could.

"Actually there is Draco." Harry said smiling, as he got up from the couch and knelled in front of Draco. The other boy was obviously confused now.

"I need you to forgive me." Harry continued very softly. Draco's face turned to indignation.

"What on earth for?" He said in a tone that suggested he was worried for Harry's sanity.

"For never accepting your friendship that day when we were still but eleven." Harry said almost sadly. He stretched himself upward and pressed his lips against Draco's, moving them softly and slow. Draco began to actually cry, and Harry pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Draco cut him off by placing his finger against Harry's lips.

"Harry. I'm fine. I just can't believe after all this time- I mean I gave up any inclination of a hope long ago. Really I am crying because I'm happy." The words gave Harry butterflies.

"Will you forgive me?" Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh I don't know. It may take some persuasion." Draco said with a small smirk. He leaned into Harry then, and kissed him back just as sweetly as Harry had kissed him before.


End file.
